Raven's poem
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: Raven and Gar are sitting in the Tower, Gar *finds* a poem she wrote, then becomes slightly concerned. Nothing too bad in it. K  no language, suggestions, or BAD things occur. I suck at summaries


He watched her as she wrote, she was so precise. Never bothering to look up from her work, he was always wondering what was on her mind. She was careful, gentle, her kindness wasn't exactly shown through words, or actions for that matter, but with her body language and how she would listen. He truely admired her, secretly wishing that he could enter her mind and see what was deep in her thoughts; actually, he had already entered her mind before, by accident, but he entered it all the same. Her hair was a light purple, her eyes violet, and her skin was a very light pale, at some points she looked as pale as marble, but she was always beautiful, to him at least.

"Gar, how much longer are you going to stare at me?" Her voice was silky.

He smiled, revealing his other three fangs, "Until I can enter your mind without trying."

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, I've got to go meditate. Bye Gar." She'd been using his first name for a while now, he had no clue why, but he really didn't care. Raven, he thought, why don't you let people in? He hadn't noticed that she left her scribblings on the table.

"Well, hello. What's this?" he said to himself, picking up the sheet of paper, her script was elegant and clean.

It was almost hard for him to read, almost. He'd learned how to read her writing after having been *invited* into her room and *asked* to go through her desk drawers to find a few *discarded* writings. I see him, he doesn't see me. I hear his jokes and pretend that they're not funny, when on the inside I'm laughing hystericlly. Wow, he thought, I've never read anything like this before. Her poem continued, I've tried to ignore it, but it keeps coming back. This feeling inside me, I try not to show it. But, its just a phase is what I tell myelf, because you've already said that you loved another. So I will hide myself away, living in silent pain hoping that one day, someone will see through the facade that is me. That someone will take a risk, and come save me from the bleeding within my heart, with everytime I see you with her. My dear, Gar couldn't decipher the erased letters where a name might have been written, when will you realize that I need you to keep breathing. So I will love you in masked pain and suffer in silence while you don't give me a second thought, soon my world may end and you wouldn't notice. Gar thought for a second, is Raven trying to end her life?He dashed down the hall to Raven's room. "Raven! Raven open the door!" She had stopped meditating and was now listening to music, it was too loud for her to hear. Fearing the worst Gar, being the changling that he is, morphed into a fly, went under her door, and changed back into himself. "Gar, what the-" Raven began, but was interrupted by Gar quickly wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"Do you really think I don't like you?" he asked, she had begun to tremble in his embrace.

"But... I thought you loved Terra. Besides, I thought I was... Creepy." He heard her voice crack, her small hands were placed on his back.

Gar leaned back to look Raven in the face, "Rae, look, I did love Terra. But she kinda forgot who I was. And even if I loved her, it was never as much as I loved you. Ever." Her eyes began to water, he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I love you Rae, so... I don't want you writing anymore sad poems."

She nodded, "I love you too Gar." She leaned in and gentley kissed his lips.

Then she pulled away, "You read my poems?"

He leaned back in to kiss her soft sweet lips, she tasted like apple. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, and Gar wrapped his around her waist, strengthening the kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking her there in his embrace. It seemed perfect, until someone knocked on the door.

"Yo! Raven, have you seen BB?" It was Cyborg looking for a video game partner. She unhooked herself, giving Gar a look that said _'stay put'_ . He smiled sheepishly as she opened the door, just a crack so you could see half of her face.

"What?"

Cyborg nervously asked again,"Have you seen Beast Boy?"

"Gar?" she asked, using his first name.

"Yea, where is he?"

"I don't know." She shut the door again.

She turned around to face Gar, "Now, where were we?"

She came back to him, wrapping her slim arms around his neck, pressing her lips back onto his, then she had a vision. (Or you can call it a premonition if you want.)

"Gar..." she said,pulling away from him.

"Yea? What is it?"

"I-I... saw what may come to you. And me." She looked up at him.

"I saw my wedding."

"That's impossible, we already saved you from Antonio. He won't trick you again."

"I never said I wasn't happy to be at the wedding." She smiled deviously, bringing her lips to his again. And finally, FINALLY, he realized what she meant by the wedding.


End file.
